Pieces of Mind
by Xero Wright
Summary: Some drabbles and short oneshots I'm doing on Wall-E. Read and review! Any big oneshots will be separate stories. My first oneshot, Chapter 4, is up!
1. I Just Wish Wall E Version

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wall-E or its characters! They are owned by Disney and Pixar.

A/N: Hello, everyone! I normally do Phoenix Wright stories, but after watching Wall-E (And once more just today) I couldn't help but think up some drabbles (and oneshots, maybe!) and I present them to you!

They're mostly (going to be, for future ones) stretched-out scenes from the movie, with a character's thoughts while the action's going on, but this is something I'm also doing to get me back in the habit of writing fanfiction, since I haven't done so in a year.

So, I hope you enjoy! All my drabbles will be put in this one story, each new one being in a new 'chapter.' Please review how you like them or how you think I could improve.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: 'He only wished for...'

WallEVE, spread throughout movie length.

---

Another day, another huge pile of trash compacted. Wall-E had returned to the old truck that he lived inside, and put away all the unique items. He was always so curious about the items he found. Rubik's Cubes that he was still trying to solve, trying to dance with the can lid (imitating _Hello, Dolly!_) and even that plant he found earlier that he sat gently into a leather shoe.

He looked out into the open world, and sighed. He had no friends besides Hal, his insect buddy.

He wished he didn't feel so alone in the world...

---

At night, he went out and stared into the night sky. It certainly looked like it, through the thick clouds and thousands of satellites covering space.

He played his recording of that movie, where the lead actors danced, and held hands, and sighed as he held his own hands together.

He wished he could have someone to share that with...

---

EVE had shut down after scanning the plant. Wall-E was confused, but was determined to try and 'wake her up.' She certainly had gotten worked up over it; was it hurting her? Or was it something she wanted?

He took her out, shielded her from the rain, hoping that the sunlight would help her as it does him... but to no avail. Then an idea came to him.

He took her out on a 'date.' It was one of the things he had really wanted... but she was not 'awake' through any of it.

He wished she _was_ awake for it...

---

He had survived. Somehow, he got that door open, and escaped the pod with the plant intact. EVE looked so happy when she saw it, and even gave him a spark. That spark meant everything to him, right then and there, and he felt his systems almost overloading in sheer joy. As they danced around in rhythm, he using the red canister he had found in the pod, and she with her own flight, he felt himself gliding through the moves.

He wished it could be like this forever...

(Until the spray ran out.)

---

_I have to help EVE!_ he had thought. Even though he was damaged to almost the brink of no return, his only thought was to do what was right for everyone - and what meant everything to her.

The podium was closing, and it was pushing against him harder than he could hold. It wouldn't be long until it crushed him...

His body fell into the gap between the edge of the floor and the edge of the holo-detector, wedging it just enough to where it couldn't move. But he couldn't take it anymore... his body shut down, one thought remaining:

_I wish I could've survived... to see her face... again..._

---

"Eeeevaaaaah?" he felt himself coming to; what happened? He felt like he was almost brand new, right out of the box! He saw her, and his hands... she was holding his hands! "Evah!" He really was back!

Now there was nothing more to wish for; he had all he wanted, right in front of him.


	2. Boredom

A/N: And the second one for you all! Enjoy! Reviews and critique are always welcome.

---

Title: 'Boredom'

Wall-E's POV

---

It was supposed to take five years. A simple job for a pack of robots called the Weight Allocation Load Lifters, Earth-Class. Operation Cleanup, it was called.

It didn't work. Wall-E units began shutting down after the Earth was barren of its former human occupants, spanning 700 years between that point and the point where only one Wall-E was left standing, still doing his work.

This Wall-E never tired of doing his job, as per his programming and directive. There were times, however, when he hesitated to go out of his home; times where he wanted to stay in and look at all the things he collected over the years.

Times he wished he could watch his movie all day.

But, determined little robot as he was, he did his job. But a part of him wondered why he was still doing it. Was it really because he was determined to get it all done?

Or was it because of that feeling in his gut? That there was nobody to interact with but Hal? No other Wall-E units to cooperate with?

_Boredom_?

Robots were built to do their jobs, follow their directives, and never worry about feelings.

But after 700 years, poor Wall-E just couldn't help but experience curiosity, boredom, and sadness.

But of course, the next day, his life would change forever...

-End-

A/N: This was supposed to precede the day where EVE showed up. I'm not sure exactly what triggered this drabble, but this is what came out of it. I don't think it's as good as the previous one, but eh.

Next drabble is one requested by Waterdog: Similar to Drabble #1, I'm going to do a series of events via EVE's POV.


	3. I Just Wish EVE Version

A/N: As per request from Waterdog, I have Drabble #3 for you all!

This is basically like the first one, except some points of interest where EVE had some hopeful wishes of her own!

---

Title: 'She only wished...'

WallEVE, EVE's POV

---

One week. That's how long she had to make her rounds each time she came. And she came once every two years.

For one job.

And every time, she found nothing.

It _irritated_ her so!

After looking in several holding areas, and slamming the doors in aggravation after finding nothing, she sighed and stopped for a moment.

_I wish I could find my directive, and feel useful for a change..._

---

Wall-E brought a big change in her operation, and she found herself acting a lot more actively than she ever remembered doing. But what was all of this? She was so confused, trying to figure some of it out while trying to get him to safety.

_I wish I could understand what these feelings mean... it's all so confusing..._

---

She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she turned around and saw him whizzing by her with the fire extinguisher - and embraced him when she saw the plant he had kept for her.

Her directive was safe, and it was all thanks to him... it made her so happy that they ended up embracing and dancing, shooting around the Axiom, without a care in the world...

She only wished it would have lasted forever... even when the spray ran out and she held him herself...

---

She wanted something she deemed now impossible. She had replaced so much of Wall-E to 'fix' him, and she had gone one step _too_ far - he was almost brand-new, processor chip and all, and because of that his memories were lost.

But she wanted him _back_. All of the work they did together to help bring the humans back to Earth, and he sacrificed himself to do so... and yet, here he was, right in front of her, but not himself.

She wished her hardest, right then and there, that there was some way, some how, he could come back... it couldn't be that hopeless... could it?

But all of her efforts to bring him back seemed to take effect, as his eyes focused, and then begun shifting. As they drooped slightly, she heard that familiar voice.

"Eeevaaah?"

Could it have been? There's no way she could've been hearing _and_ seeing things... and feeling them, too! He had gently squeezed her hand with her own!

"Wall-E!" They embraced each other, and she felt lighter than a feather again; her wish coming true... and all of her other wishes came true as well.

She understood her feelings, he and she would definitely last forever, she felt more useful than ever thanks to him, and best of all, she had him back!

---

A/N: Well, I feel that this is better than my last drabble. I hope you enjoy this, Waterdog, and I do hope everyone else who reads this enjoys it as well. It was actually pretty hard to get enough in there to do as long a drabble as I did for Wall-E.


	4. Oneshot: A113

A/N: This started as a drabble, and turned into a short POV Oneshot. Enjoy!

Title: 'A113'

AUTO's POV

---

AUTO had sent GO-4 to do the scans on the EVE Probes, and when one showed positive, and was brought to the bridge, he calculated it, before 'A113' appeared on his visor.

_A113_... the 'total override' directive. He wasn't allowed to let Operation: Recolonize go through, and was allowed to use any means necessary to do so. He did not wish to use more force or tactics than necessary, however... he preferred the Captain and passengers of the Axiom to know as little about it as possible, enabling him to ensure that his directive is followed without any trouble.

Being the autopilot for the ship was a large task for him. He was the overseer of all the 'bots, the answerer to all inquiries and many other things. But he was a computer, and therefore these tasks seemed menial to how advanced he was. Despite the fact that most every machine on the Axiom was 700 years old, so was he.

However, he could not turn a blind eye to this. He might as well let the Captain think they're going home, at least until he realized differently.

Once the scan was complete, Auto quickly had woken up the Captain and told him to come to the bridge. Immediately after, he ordered GO-4 to seize the plant from the EVE Probe and hide it. GO-4 did as he was ordered to, and hid it inside his system.

When the Captain and EVE found that the plant was gone, all seemed like a false alarm, and Auto's visor blinked, turning A113 off. The directive had been followed for the first time, and Operation Recolonization was never to be gone through with. Knowing his orders beforehand, GO-4 was to deposit the plant in an escape pod, set it to self-destruct, and launch it.

He never thought that somehow the plant would make its way back up there. And somehow the EVE Probe had done it! After trying to reason with the captain, Auto felt that he had no other choice but to show the Captain the log he had received from Shelby Forthright - after all, it might even dissuade the Captain from trying to re-activate Operation: Recolonization!

But no, it didn't work. And when GO-4 threw the plant down the garbage chute... that rusty cube-bot had caught it and brought it back! But no matter, he would simply grab the plant again... or at least try.

Frustrated after several attempts at getting the old 'bot to give him the plant, and seeing him store it inside himself, he had had it. It was time to teach this... 'Wall-E'... that when it comes to a directive, you follow it, no matter what.

Even if it came to frying his circuits and sending him, and the plant, down into the garbage chute, along with the EVE Probe. Agitated, he shut the Captain in his quarters, and went back to controlling the ship.

Now, he was certain the plant would never surface again - it would be considered trash and thrown out into open space!

Victory... was his.

---

A/N: I wanted to stop earlier, but something in me wanted to keep going until the 'shock' scene, and a little after it. You all know that victory _wasn't_ his, but I didn't feel like doing the rest.

I hope you enjoyed this, because the next drabble/oneshot is in M-O's POV!


End file.
